


Breakfast

by culturevulture73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sibling incest implied, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/pseuds/culturevulture73
Summary: A bit of sugary fluff for breakfast.





	

Pouring rain.

Han scowled at it a minute, then brushed it off. He looked at the hotel's doorperson, a Parmathan who was looking dourly at the weather from under the front awning. "Got an umbrella I can borrow?"

"Just inside, there's a canister with the lost and found ones – see it?" she asked as Han stepped back inside. 

He reemerged with one.  "Thanks. Listen, is there a good place for breakfast 'round here – takeaway place."

"Down the block," a gesture. "Big window of pastries on the right. Bey's. Can't miss it."

"Tell me your favorite – I'll bring you one back." 

Her sharp smile would scare most humans but Han crewed with a Wookiee and knew that kindness was never wasted on beings stuck in the hard jobs. He'd been there, a hundred planets over. "They make this bread…"

The rain slacked off as he walked the almost empty street. It was early, and the weather added to the quiet. He should be cranky, up this early, on an empty stomach.

Great sex had a way of making him whistle as he walked, smile at the few passerbys who met his eyes.

He had always been a lousy sleeper, which usually led him to being the one who went off in search of breakfast or caf. He'd used it to move ahead on ship crews in his early days, and it kept a certain Wookiee from growling too much, which was always a plus.

It was also handy with lovers as he'd gotten older. Even those who were upset at him getting up so early were happy when he arrived back with food and enthusiasm for another session before the day properly began.

He was definitely looking forward to another session, fortified with caf and something decadently sweet.

The shop was a bright spot in the midst of the gloom, unmissable. He gave his best smile to the human woman who looked harried even if he was the only customer. She wiped her hands from putting together another bake, moved over to help. A mention of the doorperson brought a smile and he was off to the races, assembling a bag of treats and a few liters of caf, which came in an ingenious box. Cups were added to the bag and he left an outrageous tip.

It felt good for once to not be on the run, not be counting credits, to be bringing breakfast back to someone.

He had put down the box to find his keycard for the door when it opened. Bright blue eyes greeted him, the Jedi's tousled hair once true blond, but now darkening with the years, standing each strand for itself over one of the big, fluffy hotel robes. "Knew you'd gone for food. Whaddcha bring?"

"Good morning to you, too, Luke," Han teased, handing him the bag and reaching down to get the caf.

"Toldya," Luke said, brandishing the bag as they came around the corner into the room proper.

Leia stretched like a contented cat, nothing on under the covers. "Morning, hotshot. I smell caf."

"Nothing gets by you," Han smirked. "Oh, no, do we have to have that on?" The morning news was on, muted, so that words printed across the holoscreen

"Yes. It is election season and I need to know things. You're the one who got involved with a senator and a Jedi Knight. Comes with the territory."

"At least Luke doesn't have annoying news shows that he has to watch."

"No, but I do need to see _Galaxy's Mandalorian Warrior_ \- Wedge was saying there's this competitor I should see…"

Han sighed, put down the box and found the remote. "This? Off. I plan to eat some of these decadent pastries, feed the rest to the two of you and find out exactly how this sugar tastes kissed off of you. The news will wait – it only makes you crazy anyway." He stripped his shirt and vest off in one try, then slid off his boots. "Start pouring. I'll be right there."

Leia looked at Luke, who threw his robe on the desk chair and somersaulted over Leia as neatly as in battle, back into bed. "I like the sound of that."

Han emerged from the fresher, watching Luke and Leia silently communing over their cups and wordlessly collected his cup from the nightstand. Then he collected a caf flavored kiss from each of them and slid onto the bed to make a triangle with them.

Luke reached for the bag of treats. "Can we try for no crumbs?"

"I think it'll be fun to see where the crumbs turn up," Leia smirked over the edge of her cup.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist a hat tip to Bey's Bakes, but there's no Force Awakens in this universe.


End file.
